


Suicune's Nursery

by Leoninemeanslion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult baby, Diapers, F/M, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoninemeanslion/pseuds/Leoninemeanslion
Summary: Suicune does something he wasn't supposed to.Virizion has a solution.
Relationships: Virizion/Suicune
Kudos: 4





	Suicune's Nursery

**Author's Note:**

> Old RP with someone.
> 
> Raw to can be found here:   
> http://diaperedanime.com/forum/showthread.php/suicunes_nursery_private-23958/index.html

It was a day like any other in the hall of origin, the faint smell of flowers in the air, but mixed with the flowers, is a sweet scent, one which a certain legendary is trying to track down. And that legendary was none other than the water dog, Suicune.  
  
  
Suicune had found the other scent in the air, and it was driving him absolutely insane. He followed his nose until he found an old storage room. Now, while he was no longer a pup anymore, Suicune had let Arceus and Lugia discard of his old baby stuff. And yet, the scent in the air drew him to the storage room where those exact same things were. And since he hadn't grown since he was a pup, the crib just looked like the bed in his room.  
  
  
He gazed around at the infantile items, his eyes coming to a stop when he noticed that the changing table was still stocked. The diapers in it would still fit him since he hadn't grown one bit since he had last needed them. And that little voice in the back of his head was taking advantage of his curiosity and urged him to actually put one on. It was an evil little idea, but one that was very tempting. A grown legendary wearing diapers around - it was almost taboo. And that's what made it seem so desirable in the first place. The water dog hopped up on the table and reached under the top, grabbing one of the diapers and laying it out on the flat surface.  
  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Virizion had been wandering the halls looking for someone to talk to, until Raikou said Suicune had gone off in this direction. Wanting to speak with the purification legendary, she followed Raikou's words. She walked down the hall, checking for oily paw prints that were often a sign of Suicune’s location.  
  
  
Suicune was unaware of the grass legendary looking for him, as he was also unaware of the oily paw prints on the floor. See, he had actually cleaned up an oil spill in Johto before he had come back to the hall, and the oil had already come off his paws at this point, so he didn't know that he left tracks.  
  
  
He laid down on the plastic garment with a mischievous smirk on his face, taping it shut around his waist. And to seal the deal, he hopped off the table and stuffed a pacifier in his mouth. The water legendary admired himself in the full-body mirror adjacent to the changing table, giggling as he gave a few test sucks on the pacifier.  
  
  
Virizion passed the storage room, and was about to keep going until she heard someone in the room. She silently cracked the door open and peeked inside, her eyes widening at the sight before her.  
  
  
Suicune giggled behind his pacifier as he gave some poses in the mirror, unknowingly giving Virizion a show of his diaper in the process. The feeling of doing this was like a drug. He just wanted more and more of it. A slight shadow passed over the surface of the mirror, but he brushed it off as nothing and continued to indulge himself. That is, until Virizion giggled and walked in, closing the door behind her with a proclamation of, "You look adorable."  
  
  
Suicune shot straight up and backed all the way up to the opposite wall. He had been caught wearing a diaper, sucking on a pacifier, and modeling it all in a mirror. He didn't think of anything else to do except what he did. He started crying behind the pacifier as he was afraid of what Virizion was going to do to him.  
  
  
Virizion winced when Suicune started crying, she didn't mean to upset him. She then walked over and started cradling him like an actual baby while trying to calm him down, "I'm so sorry Suicune, I was trying to make you happy."  
  
  
The water legendary sniffled and spit out his pacifier, "W-what are you gonna do now? Are you gonna tell everyone else that I was being a baby?" Virizion only smiled before popping Suicune’s pacifier back in his mouth,"Only if you want me to."  
  
  
The response was immediate as Suicune shook his head quickly. If one of his brothers had gotten word of this, he'd never live it down. If Lugia caught wind of if, he'd punish Suicune for years. No, he wanted it to remain as secretive as possible.  
  
  
She nodded before kissing his forehead, pulling the back of his diaper out. She wanted to make sure after she had startled him and made him cry. Suicune kicked his legs with a blush on his face. He was dry and clean, but that little voice in his head told him that it would be a good idea to try using it since Virizion seemed okay with him being a baby. "Just making sure" she said, giggling at his blush. Virizion smiled at him, "Anything else in here you want?"  
  
  
Suicune looked around until he found something else tucked away in the changing table's shelves - two pairs of aquamarine socks. He could remember when he wore them on his paws, and they really popped against his dark blue coat of fur. Virizion rubbed Suicune’s back before making a lidded basket out of vines, putting the socks in it as well as a changing mat and supplies. She then gained a cheeky smile and stripped Suicune before taking him over to the wardrobe.  
  
Suicune gulped and asked, "What are you gonna do to me now?" Virizion put his pacifier and clean diaper in the basket before gesturing to the clothes, asking, "Any of these catch your eye?" Of course, if he didn't choose, she would. Suicune pointed to what seemed to be some footed pajamas colored teal. He could also remember the soft fabric against his fur as he laid in the crib so many years ago. She kissed his forehead again, before grabbing the pajamas as well as a few other articles of clothing, putting them in a second vine basket before getting some toys from one of the bags, also putting them in the basket. She smiled at Suicune and left the room, motioning for him to follow.  
  
  
The water dog blushed as he followed her, almost afraid of what she had in store for him. She giggled, tickling him a little before stating, "Your so cute when you blush." This succeeded in making Suicune giggle and squirm a bit, and in putting a smile on his face, blush no longer present.  
  
  
She gave him a comforting smile and lead him to her room, once inside she closed and locked the door behind them. She than sat Suicune in front of her, a serious look on her face as she asked, "Would you be willing to hear me out sweetie?" Suicune nodded, dipping his head down to look at the floor, "Go ahead, Virizion."  
  
  
"You have two options here. Option one: I saw you posing in the storage room, I know you liked wearing a diaper and pacifier. If you want, I can treat you like a pup again," She rolled out the changing mat before continuing, "All you have to do is lie down. Or, option two: You walk out that door, and you never have to hear of this again. It's up to you, but I give you my word that, no matter what you choose, this conversation and your secret will not leave this room.” Suicune bit his lip nervously, but he already made his decision before he had heard the second option.  
  
  
He laid down on the mat with a small blush returning to his face as he spread his legs for her to put him back in his diaper. Without another word, Virizion smiled as she powdered his crotch, then she used her vines to lift him by his ankles before powering his blue rump. Suicune then asked in a small voice, "So, you'd really be okay with me acting like a little pup again?" The grass legendary answered with a giggle and a nod.  
  
  
She took his pacifier out of the basket and popped it in his mouth, proceeding to grab the diaper Suicune had on before and place it under his powdered backside. He sucked on the pacifier and gave his hind legs a little kick as he felt the familiar padding under him once again.  
  
  
Virizion gave a small chuckle before raising the front of the diaper up and snugly fastening the tapes, letting out a little laugh as she noticed the infantile designs on the diaper - lettered blocks and teddy bears. Suicune sat up and looked up at Virizion, then he tapped his pacifier to request permission to take it out for a moment.  
  
  
She smiled and took his pacifier out for him, telling him, "You don't have to take your paci out to speak you know.” He then asked, "Since you used some powder, does that mean that I'm gonna go in this?" He looked at the padding between his legs with an even darker red blush. Virizion giggled and put his pacifier back in, her only other response was her starting to tickle his sides.  
Suicune giggled behind the pacifier and squirmed on the mat, both surprised and happy that he was getting some of the attention. When he was a real pup, the attention was always split between him and his brothers. It felt very good to finally have some just for himself.  
  
  
The grass legendary used her vines to continue tickling his side's while her hooves moved to his hind paws. Suicune spat the pacifier out in order to laugh unrestricted. And as if on cue, the padding between his legs became puffier and yellow, accompanied by a distinct hissing sound.Virizion smiled and ceased her tickling before picking Suicune up over her shoulder, patting his padded bottom while he was still wetting, "Aww, looks like little Sui went potty." Suicune whimpered as he could now feel what he had just done. He then whined in a very childish way, "It's not my fault, you tickled it out of me!"  
  
  
Virizion chuckled at how infantile Suicune sounded, she then opened the second basket and grabbed the footed pajamas he had pointed out earlier, "You’re the one who asked the question, Now," She held out the pajamas for him and spoke up, "Step into your PJ’s for me." Suicune blushed even more and stepped into the pajamas, one leg at a time. However, he couldn't deny that the soft fabric felt very nice against his fur. Virizion zipped up the back and put his pacifier back in, using a ribbon to clip it to the sleeper, before stepping away to admire how childish Suicune looked, "Aww, you’re so cute!"  
  
  
Suicune laid down on the floor and spoke through the pacifier, so he had a bit of a lisp, "You fowgot da socks." Of course, he didn't mean to sound so babyish, but it was hard to talk through a pacifier and not sound like that. Virizion cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Your sleeper already has 'socks.'" She was referring to the close ended sleeves already on the sleeper.  
  
  
Suicune readjusted the pacifier to where he could speak with a little less than half of his mouth and answered, "Wugia ushed ta put shocksh on anyway. Kept pawsh toashty." The grass legendary giggled at his lisp and took his sleeper off before slipping the socks over his paws, as per his request, before proceeding to redress the babyish water dog, "Are you hungry, or do want to take a nap?"  
  
  
Suicune was going to answer, again with the pacifier taking up one side of his mouth, but a soft yawn soon silenced him, along with making the pacifier fall out of his mouth. He looked up at Virizion with his eyes half-open. Apparently running on Johto's water and cleaning up oil accompanied by all this left him in an exhausted state. Virizion giggled and picked him up, patting his soggy bottom before bringing him over to her bed. She pulled back the sheets before laying Suicune on her bed, tucking him in and putting his pacifier back in. Suicune sucked on his pacifier weakly and shut his eyes, soon falling asleep peacefully under the covers. As he started drifting off to dreamland, a small smile began forming behind the plastic shield.  
  
  
Virizion smiled and grabbed a key before leaving the room, locking the door behind her. As she was doing so, the oil on the floor was now in danger of drying and creating a stain. And Arceus was not one to enjoy cleaning up someone else's mess. Virizion knew how irritable Arceus could be, so she went to the nearest linen closet and grabbed some cleaning supplies, making sure to start with the ones closest to the storage room so that no one got any ideas about what Suicune was doing so close to his baby stuff.  
This was when a little fact bubbled up to the surface. Suicune was currently sleeping in a wet diaper. He was going to need a new one after his nap if he wasn't going to get a rash. And if he did get a rash, he would need some cream for it. And with the storage room nearby, it would be simple to go in after cleaning the floor, get the stuff, and walk out.  
When Virizion finally cleaned the last oily paw print and put away the cleansing materials. She trotted down to the storage room, grateful that most of the legendary Pokemon were out of the hall of origin. Once inside the door, she locked it from the inside. She made another vine basket and began putting in stuff she hadn't grabbed before, such as baby bottles, bibs, and, of course, rash cream. As she gathered the missing items, something else caught her eye. It was another outfit hanging in the wardrobe. This one was a cerulean onesie with horizontal wave patterns going all the way around.  
Virizion trotted over to the wardrobe, briefly wondering what happened to her old stuff, before dismissing the thought. She grabbed the onesie and moved to the door, but not unlocking it yet. She put an ear against the door, listening for anyone out in the hall. Hearing nothing, Virizion unlocked the door and quickly stepped out, closing the door behind her and placing the basket on her back. She started her trip back towards her room, wondering how Suicune would react when he awoke.


End file.
